


Sleeping

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnpairingbingo, F/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts during the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spnpairingbingo.

John enjoyed the softness of the bed and looked to Kate who was already deeply asleep. He had missed this, the feeling of a body next to him, the sweet smell and curvy form pressing against him that meant female, the surprisingly cold feet that tried to steal his warmth. 

He hadn't been a monk in all his years as a widower but it wasn't that common either. While he didn't think he would ever have seen Kate again if she had not gotten pregnant it was still nice to see her again. In a lot of ways she reminded him of Mary, even ignoring the fact that Kate looked like his dead wife: both nurturers, both strong personalities, both way better then he deserved. 

Even knowing he would never get over Mary, Kate could give him something else: A normal relationship with his child. He didn't see Adam often but they could do the normal father/son stuff he never got to do with Sam and Dean. Everything he had never the time to do with Sam and Dean. A pang of guilt.

He decided not to think about any of his sons and concentrated on the feel of Kate against him. And no, he didn't cuddle. Hunters didn't cuddle. He spooned against her and relaxed.

This was the world of Adam and Kate, the place were he could take a little time-out from the supernatural world around him. He slept.

* * *

She shifted against him and opened her eyes. Adam was in school at the moment, giving her some time to sleep after her night shift. She wasn't used to waking up with somebody beside her as well. There had been a few relationships that had the potential for more, but they had never slept in her house or even in her bed with her. She had always been careful because she had a child to consider. So no, Adam had never met any potential relationship of her.

Under normal circumstances John wouldn't be sleeping in her bed with her either, other then their common offspring they only had one little affair of two weeks. Their normal guest bed wasn't in any form usable at the moment and both Kate and John had decided to be adults about this. They could share one bed for one night in a civilized and platonic manner.

His eyes were closed. With his warm body against her Kate couldn't help but remember their affair in all its glory. John hadn't changed really much, he was still an attractive and fit man. She knew that he kept secrets but she wasn't the type to pry about it: they both had their own lives. She knew that he was a widower, a good person, he moved around a lot for his work and loved doing normal things with Adam when he managed to come here. That was everything she needed to know about him. That was more then she ever expected when John was gone and she realized that she was pregnant.


End file.
